Dulces recuerdos amargos
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde aquel inolvidable Grand Prix donde Yuuri ganó la medalla de plata, pero desde ese entonces nada parece salir bien. A pesar de mantener a Victor a su lado, junto con la promesa de casarse cuando gane el oro, Yuuri no puede evitar sentirse presionado, destruido…solitario. ¿Cómo es que las cosas terminan tomando un rumbo inesperado?


Contenido: Yaoi, One-shot, probable OC (no intencional), drama (MUCHO drama…), romance, sentimientos pesimistas y de baja autoestima(?)

Parejas: Victuri (Victor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki) + YuuYu (Yuuri Katsuki x Yuri(o) Plisetsky)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Hola, mucho gusto. Probablemente no me conozcan ya que este es mi primer fanfic de Yuri On Ice, aun así espero que puedan darme una oportunidad y lean mi fanfic. La idea la tenía desde Nochebuena del año pasado pero con el San Valentín tan cerca decidí que este sería mi fic del año dedicado a esa festividad. Finalmente solo me queda aclarar que ni la obra ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad del estudio MAPPA, así como de Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo, yo solamente escribí por ocio y sin fines de lucro. ¡Disfrútenlo!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

El aire frio golpeaba sus mejillas mientras trotaba. A pesar de sacar continuamente con cada suspiro una bocanada de vapor caliente de su boca debido al contraste del helado clima de afuera, el chico no se detenía para descansar. Sus oídos eran protegidos por un par de audífonos que soltaban algunas canciones de su reproductor de música pero él no parecía prestarle demasiada atención a su lista de reproducción, jamás lo hacía, no al menos desde que su mente gustaba por recordar todas aquellos momentos de los últimos años, como si se tratase de una clase de línea de tiempo que culminaba poco antes de tener que retornar a casa.

Ah, parecía tan lejano el día en que había ganado su preciada y hermosa medalla de plata en aquel Grand Prix Final, a pesar de haber pasado ya cinco años el recuerdo así como la emoción era tan vividos que casi podía volverlo a sentir en carne propia, casi podía volver a escuchar la voz de Víctor.

 _"Quiero que mañana me muestres la forma de patinar que más te gusta"_

 _"Son anillos de compromiso, nos casaremos cuando Yuuri gane el oro"_

 _"Si no es de oro, no me dan ganas de besarla"_

 _"Soy un fracaso como entrenador"_

El eco de sus pasos era opacado por la intensidad de los recuerdos. Ciertamente aquella vez lo que lo dijo no era ninguna broma, el compromiso iba en serio, la medalla de oro significaría la meta para Yuuri y el comienzo de un nuevo futuro junto a su amado Víctor.

-¿Yuuri, sabes? Por mi no hay problema de que…- le decía Víctor esa misma noche, cuando ambos descansaban en el lujoso hotel, aquella última noche en Barcelona antes de tener que partir en el vuelo del día de mañana.

-No- fue su cortante contestación- ¡No quiero resultados mediocres, el siguiente año ganare el oro! ¡Y después de eso tu y yo…! - Yuuri no pudo terminar su frase debido a la repentina vergüenza que atacó su rostro, era aun demasiado para él el simple hecho de mencionar una boda futura con la persona a quien más admiraba.

-¡De acuerdo!- le sonrió con su acostumbrada galantería combinada con exhaustiva emoción- Pero el siguiente año yo también estaré de competidor así que debes prepararte- sin previo aviso, Víctor terminó acorralando a Yuuri contra la cama. Se vieron por unos segundos antes de que sus labios se juntaran en un exigente beso.

Pero, después de eso, aun con la determinación de Yuuri, aun con la ilusión de Víctor, la medalla de oro jamás llegó a sus manos.

Meses después, cuando llegaron las nacionales, el resultado fue todo excepto el más esperado. Yuuri ni siquiera pudo llegar al podio. Los rumores decían que era por el éxito que había logrado en el Grand Prix Final. Después de dar todo en aquella ocasión, era normal que Yuuri no pudiera repetir aquellas asombrosas habilidades en todas las competencias en las que participaba, nadie es perfecto, ninguna persona podría mantener el 100% en todo. Además, la arrogancia y la confianza son los dos lados de la misma moneda, para Katsuki Yuuri la medalla de plata había sido su más grande reconocimiento durante toda su carrera, aun si fuera de manera inconsciente, Yuuri fue vencido por sí mismo y se impidió llegar más allá de eso…no logró ningún avance significativo en las nacionales.

No podría mentir, el apoyo incondicional de Víctor, así como su promesa para su compromiso siguiera en pie, fue lo que evitó que Yuuri se desmoronara a mitad del camino. Un año después, siendo competidor pero también su entrenador, ambos lograron calificar dentro de los seis lugares para competir en el Grand Prix. Por un momento Yuuri olvidó al resto, por un momento olvidó que los demás también mejoran y avanzan, por un momento Yuuri creyó erróneamente que Víctor sería su único rival.

Víctor ganó el oro, siendo aclamado por su fenomenal regreso a las pistas. Yurio la plata. Otabek el bronce.

-Yuuri ahora que he ganado el oro, ¿qué te parece que ahora nosotros…?- Víctor desvaneció su sonrisa al notar las lagrimas de su pareja. Ni siquiera podía levantar su rostro para felicitar a Víctor, no podía decirle hipócritamente que se sentía feliz por él, no podía deshacerse de aquel sentimiento desgarrador de culpa y fracaso que se acentuaba cada vez más dentro de su pecho.

-Estoy aquí, junto a ti-Los brazos de Víctor se dedicaron a darle cobijo al pobre chico que amenazaba con desmoronarse ahí mismo. Este año la promesa de comenzar sus futuros juntos tampoco se cumpliría.

-He decidido retirarme- fue lo que dijo el ruso horas después, aun teniendo a su joven japonés entre brazos cuando supuso que Yuuri se encontraba un poco más calmado- Ya lo había decidido antes de hoy, creo que…-

-No- fue la negativa de Yuuri. Despegó su rostro del pecho de Víctor, ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama del hotel. A pesar de que las luces se encontraban apagadas Víctor pudo ver con detenimiento cómo los ojos oscuros de Yuuri se encontraban hinchados por las lagrimas.- No te retires, si lo haces ahora, yo…- su voz temblaba a pesar de que intentaba hacerse sonar firme- solamente no lo hagas…

Para Yuuri eso era lo peor. Si Víctor se retiraba en ese momento solo acentuaría aun mas su desdicha, se sentiría solo, abandonado…sentiría que Víctor le tenía lastima. ¿Por qué otra razón se retiraría? Tal vez pensaba que si lo hacía podría ser nuevamente entrenador de él a tiempo completo, que si lo hacía podría hacer que Yuuri volviera a mejorar para ganar el oro la próxima vez, que tal vez ese era el único camino en que podrían realizar su boda.

¿Es que acaso el retiro de Víctor era el único camino? Eso quería decir que…Víctor no confiaba en él, no confiaba en que Yuuri podría mejorar por si solo para alcanzar el sueño de ambos.

Sus autodestructivos pensamientos solo hacían sentir mas y mas patético a Yuuri. Sabía que era imposible que esas fueran las razones pero su mente y baja confianza hacían que concluyera eso por sí solo.

A pesar de haberse guardado todos aquellos pensamientos pesimistas esa noche, el anuncio oficial de Víctor ante la prensa hablando de su retiro fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No había nada que hacer, las recurrentes peleas entre ambos eran más comunes de lo que cualquiera de los dos pudiera controlar.

-¡Yo no tengo tu talento!- fue lo que le gritaba Yuuri una tarde, varios días después. La nieve caía lentamente afuera, cubriendo el paisaje y transformándolo en un bello espectáculo digno para admirar. Lamentablemente la pareja se encontraba tan enfrascada en su discusión que no podía percatarse siquiera de esto.- ¡No importa cuánto me esfuerce! ¡Nunca podré alcanzarte! ¡Siempre soy dejado atrás, Yurio, Phichit, todos los demás…! ¡Cuando creo que estamos a la par siempre tengo que enterarme de la peor forma que ellos están siempre delante de mí!

-¡Eso no es cierto!- la voz de Víctor sonaba diferente cuando gritaba, a Yuuri no le gustaba cuando la voz de Víctor se tornaba tan alta- ¡Pero nunca podrás avanzar si te encierras en tu pesimismo y te rindes antes de intentarlo!

-¡Lo estoy intentando!- las lagrimas que brotaban de los ojos de Yuuri no eran de tristeza, eran de enojo, de desesperación, de no poder transmitirle todo aquello que lo estaba ahogando- ¡No digas que no lo estoy intentando cuando me esfuerzo como ningún otro! ¡Pero no tiene caso!- Víctor estuvo a punto de contestar con otro grito, pero al ver cómo Yuuri pasaba a su lado sin detenerse, al ver como se ponía su par de tenis deportivos y deslizaba la puerta bruscamente, Víctor no pudo decir ninguna palabra más.

La relación se estaba quebrando. Los sentimientos de inferioridad de Yuuri lo asfixiaban. La incapacidad de Víctor para comprenderlo lo cegaba.

Cuando Yuuri regresó esa misma tarde, el anillo de Víctor se encontraba en el altar, justo a un lado de la foto de su fallecido cachorro Vicchan. Solo y opaco. Víctor se había marchado.

Los meses subsecuentes no fueron los mejores para Yuuri. A pesar de seguir practicando sus esfuerzos no daban los resultados que él esperaba. No calificó para el Grand Prix de aquel año, en lugar de avanzar el chico parecía estar retrocediendo.

-Esto no está bien…-suspiró para sí mismo mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama, había sido un largo viaje desde el aeropuerto hasta su hogar, se encontraba terriblemente cansado. Probablemente este era el fin. Sentía que estaba tocando fondo y no tenía la suficiente energía para superar esto.

Con desánimo, sacó su celular y comenzó a navegar por sus diversas redes sociales. Phichit acababa de publicar su gran alegría al ser clasificado una vez más para el siguiente Gran Prix Final, sonrió tristemente. Otabek y J.J también habían sido clasificados.

Pero Yuuri quedó inmóvil después de leer varias noticias después. Su cerebro no podía procesar el titulo (y mucho menos el texto de la noticia) a pesar de estar releyendo un par de veces más las letras grandes en color negro. Sin dudarlo, salió de su navegador y marcó con los dedos temblorosos el contacto guardado en su teléfono. Los constantes "piip" hacían que su paciencia fuera llevada a niveles exorbitantes, finalmente el pánico se apoderó de él cuando una voz femenina sonaba a través de la bocina: _"El número que usted marcó no se encuentra disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio"._

Yuuri se contuvo para no tirar lejos su teléfono. Rápidamente abrió nuevamente su navegador, creyendo tal vez que había leído mal, pero lamentablemente el título no parecía haber cambiado.

 _"Yuri Plisetsky sufre una caída que le cuesta el Grand Prix"_

Yuri terminó sus trotes varios minutos después. Cansado, se sentó en una pequeña banca cerca del muelle. Desde ahí podía escuchar perfectamente las olas del mar chocar contra la arena, el sonido de las aves que volaban en pequeños grupos cerca de la orilla, el sonido de un buque entrando a mar profundo.

A pesar de ser mediados de febrero, el clima en aquel año era mucho más frio de lo acostumbrado, pero a pesar de ello Yuuri no se permitía saltarse su trote matutino. Se secó la frente con la toalla que colgaba de su cuello mientras veía el paisaje mañanero.

Su mirada subió al cielo azul mientras dejaba nuevamente a su mente rondar por el mar de recuerdos que marcaban su pasado. No se quedaría demasiado tiempo sentado, seguramente ese "alguien" se encontraba esperándolo en casa.

Podía recordar con claridad el ataque de ansiedad después de haber leído la noticia por internet. Determinado a encontrar más información Yuuri pasó el resto de la tarde hundido entre la pantalla de su computadora, intentando encontrar más información acerca de la situación de Yurio, además de intentar varias veces intentar contactarlo personalmente con resultados fallidos.

Todos se mostraban preocupados por el joven ruso, hasta habían decidido hacer una visita a Rusia para visitarlo ya que al parecer, la situación era bastante grave. Yuuri se encontraba confundido en si asistir o no.

Rusia…un lugar en donde tendría que volver a toparse con Víctor. Desde aquella agria discusión ninguno había mostrado interés en el otro, se evitaban y lo único por lo que sabía que Víctor seguía con vida era por las fotos o estados que subían a las redes sociales. Desde ese día Yuuri no había cruzado palabras con Víctor.

Pero no podía simplemente ignorar el estado de Yurio solamente por miedo de no encontrarse con Víctor… no podía pero era justamente por eso. Temeroso y siendo convencido por su amigo Phichit, Yuuri armó las maletas y tomó un avión con destino a Rusia, implorando no tener que quedarse a solas con Víctor, sería inevitable volverlo a ver pero al menos podría evitar tener una conversación acerca de su relación.

Con miedo pero con prisa, Yuuri finalmente llegó al país y, antes de buscar el hotel donde se hospedaría, desde el aeropuerto pidió un taxi con dirección al hospital donde se encontraba internado Yurio. Cuando llegó, no fue difícil reconocer a las personas que se encontraban en grupo junto a la puerta del hospital. Su amigo tailandés fue el primero en acercarse.

Phichit, J.J, Otabek, Chris, Seung y otros más eran los visitantes que habían logrado reunirse, aunque al parecer Yuuri no era el último ya que se quedaron varios minutos más esperando fuera del hospital. Con temor, Yuuri se alzó de puntitas intentando encontrar la cabellera plateada de Víctor. Él no estaba, suspiró aliviado pero no se mantuvo de ese modo mucho rato ya que solo fue cuestión de pocos segundos antes de que el ruso llegara.

-¡Víctor!- Chris fue el que saludó primero en cuanto lo vio, todos se acercaron y lo saludaron debidamente, claro todos excepto Yuuri. A pesar de intentar no chocar miradas ambos se encontraron en silencio mientras todos platicaban a su alrededor. Yuuri desvió la mirada, Víctor solamente soltó un suspiró cansado. Ninguno utilizaba su anillo en sus manos, de alguna manera ambos supieron silenciosamente que todo había terminado.

Fingieron no conocerse cuando todos decidieron comenzar a pasar. Gracias a una amable enfermera, pudieron encontrar rápidamente la habitación de Yurio. Yakov fue quien había cuidado al chico desde la caída pero al parecer se encontraba fuera en esos momentos, por lo que el joven se encontraba solo cuando todos pasaron.

Ninguno tuvo el valor suficiente para preguntarle directamente la gravedad de su lesión, pero a juzgar por su cara decaída y sus largos silencios todos supieron que no era nada bueno. A pesar de querer pasar más tiempo con el chico, tuvieron que retirarse al poco tiempo ya que el horario de visita era corto, además de que no querían causar problemas por el alboroto que estaban causando.

-Oi, cerdo- llamó Yurio al japonés cuando todos salían de la habitación- Tengo que decirte un par de cosas…

-Luego los alcanzo- le dijo Yuuri a Phichit quien asintió silenciosamente.

Un ambiente incómodo se formo entre ellos. En cualquier otro momento Yurio se habría puesto a regañar al pobre de Yuuri, por su racha de mala suerte en el patinaje, por no haber calificado al Gran Prix, le preguntaría su situación con Víctor, por lo que piensa hacer en el futuro o cuestiones del estilo, pero ahora, el triste joven rubio no tenía ningún parecido con aquel que había ganado el oro de hace dos años.

-Yurio yo…- tenía que decir algo, pero ninguna frase coherente parecía poder formarse en sus pensamientos

-Es grave- comenzó a decir el ruso, su tono de voz era más bajo de lo normal y su largo flequillo impedía que Yuuri pudiera ver su rostro-No saben si podré seguir patinando después de esto…- sus manos apretaron con fuerza las sabanas de su cama, estaba temblando.

¿Qué se supone que le diría Yuuri? No se sentía apto para consolarlo, no podía decirle que se esforzara, que todo saldría bien cuando él mismo dudaba poder salir de sus propios problemas.

Sin decir nada, el mayor se acercó a la cama y tomó asiento a un lado de Yurio. Su mano se posó arriba de su cabeza, intentando darle un silencioso consuelo. Empezó a escuchar que los sollozos del más joven se hacían más fuertes. Las gotitas de lágrimas salieron de sus parpados para estamparse contra las sabanas. Yuuri dejó de acariciar su cabeza para poder abrazarlo, sin replicas Yurio apoyó su rostro en el hombro del otro mientras le regresaba el abrazo.

¿Así es como se sentía la depresión? ¿La confusión de no saber qué pasará en el futuro? ¿La desesperación de sentirte inútil, impotente y patético? A pesar de haber experimentado situaciones completamente diferentes ambos habían tenido que conocer el dolor de una pérdida, el sentirse rotos y destrozados.

Creyéndose solos, ninguno de los dos Yuri se percató de la presencia del ex patinador ruso oyendo sus lamentos al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación.

Poniéndose de pie nuevamente, Yuuri abandonó la banquita donde se había mantenido sentado. Ya sin prisa retomó el camino a casa, sus ojos encontraron atención en las diferentes tiendas de la calle por donde transitaba. A pesar de la temprana hora, la mayoría ya se encontraban abiertas y hasta con varios clientes dentro de ellas.

-Ah…es hoy- se murmuró a sí mismo cuando se percató de la fecha del día. Con razón había tanto color en las tiendas. Entusiasta, decidió entrar al fin en una, decidiendo rápido por el producto (debido a la vergüenza tal vez) solo fueron pocos minutos lo que tardó en salir con una cajita finamente envuelta y con un moño de color rojo por encima. Soltó una risita al imaginar el rostro que haría cuando se lo diera.

Viendo hacia atrás, las cosas no parecían ser tan tristes como las sintió en su momento. Supuso que todo ocurría por alguna razón, y ahora no se sentía arrepentido o disgustado de algo en particular, de hecho hasta cierto punto podía decirse que estaba agradecido por el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas.

Recordaba cómo se había quedado bastante rato junto a Yurio aquel día en el hospital, había sido tanta la inmensidad de sus lagrimas que el chico cayó rendido en sus brazos, pero a pesar de estar dormido Yuuri aun podía contar las lagrimas que salían por sus parpados cerrados.

Al final, no cruzó ninguna palabra con Víctor, pero de hecho hasta ese mismo asunto había quedado en segundo plano en el tiempo que estuvo con Yurio. En esa ocasión, Yuuri regresó a su hogar en Japón sin haber conversado con el que creyó que sería su futuro esposo.

Los meses siguientes pasaron con lentitud y anhelo. Yuuri decidió ayudar en el negocio de su familia por las tardes, mientras que durante las mañanas dedicaba su tiempo a practicar programas libres en el Ice Castle. A veces conversaba con Yurio por internet o con video-llamadas para saber su condición.

Los resultados del Gran Prix se publicaron poco después pero ni siquiera le interesó conocerlos, si no hubiera sido porque el mismo Phichit lo etiquetó en una publicación, no se hubiera enterado que había subido al podio para recibir la medalla de plata.

Yuuri no volvió a participar profesionalmente en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo.

En el siguiente año, Yuuri siguió con su misma rutina, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando un día, sin previo aviso, Yurio apareció en su casa comiendo uno de los famosos katsudon. Aquella ocasión Yurio había escapado de Yakov, quien, según el mismo Yurio, se había tornado asquerosamente amable desde su accidente, además de que parecía no estar seguro de que la rehabilitación diera los resultados esperados para que Yurio regresara al patinaje.

Yurio no lo regañó, no lo cuestionó ni tampoco pareció indignado ante el retiro absoluto de Yuuri, de hecho pareció tomarlo con mayor calma que su hermana o Minako cuando les dijo su decisión.

Fueron varios días los que Yurio y él estuvieron juntos en Japón. Limitándose solamente a compartir su tiempo en los alrededores, ambos platicaban de diversos temas que de los que antes ni siquiera habían hablado. De hecho, a pesar de las réplicas de Yuuri, Yurio decidió también apagar su teléfono, para evitar que Yakov lo localizara y quisiera llevarlo de vuelta a Rusia, aunque esto no fue para siempre ya que el entrenador ruso no tardó demasiado en deducir donde se encontraba Yurio y vino preocupado hacía el.

Aun así las visitas de Yurio eran regulares y largas. Con la rehabilitación en práctica no había mucha diferencia donde la hiciera siempre y cuando la cumpliera. Yuuri se comprometió con Yakov a cuidarlo mientras estuviera en Japón, el hombre solamente le sonrió de forma melancólica mientras asentía...aquello hizo a Yuuri muy feliz que digamos. Se podía percibir el sentimiento de resignación, ni siquiera su propio entrenador creía que Yurio fuese capaz de regresar a las pistas.

Con Yurio había veces que los silencios prolongados se manifestaban pero al contrario de lo que se pudiera imaginar, en realidad eran bastante cómodos, claro que también hubo cabida para la confianza y el destape de secretos. A pesar de que Yurio jamás se lo pidió, Yuuri le contó acerca de Víctor.

Cómo lo había conocido, cómo se sentía después de ganar la medalla de plata en aquel memorable Grand Prix, cómo sus continuas discusiones fueron distanciándolos de a poco, cómo al final Víctor había dejado su anillo atrás antes de regresar a Rusia.

-Ambos son un par de estúpidos- fue lo que dijo Yurio cuando el otro terminó su relato. El mayor solamente alcanzó a asentir levemente mientras mantenía su mirada baja.- Pero hablo en serio cuando digo que Víctor fue el mas estúpido de los dos- inmediatamente Yuuri levantó su mirada. Pudo ver el rostro del más joven evitando verlo y con evidente sonrojo que coloraba hasta sus orejas. Se veía tan tierno que soltó una breve risita.

Esas simples palabras de Yurio, ¡que felicidad le daban! ¡Qué consuelo le transmitían! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensó que aquello no era tan lamentable como sus recuerdos lo hacían ver.

Las estaciones siguieron su rumbo. El Grand Prix de ese año...bueno, realmente importa poco quien lo había ganado, para ese par que se había alejado del patinaje (uno por gusto, otro por fuerza) no era un tema de gran importancia.

Era como si ambos vivieran en su propio mundo, donde solo ellos dos eran lo importante. Los días pasaban y, a pesar de que Yurio aun no podía adentrarse a la pista, disfrutaba ver a Yuuri deslizándose sobre ella, improvisando acrobacias y saltos. De hecho una tarde el japonés intentó imitar el Ágape de Yurio, en donde a pesar de los deplorables errores, las risas y los gritos adornaban adorablemente el ambiente.

Esta era otra tarde de primavera, ambos aún arropados dentro de la casa, a pesar de que el invierno había terminado aun se sentían sus estragos en los primeros días de primavera.

 _"El día que lo vi de cerca...las sakuras también estaban cubiertas de nieve"_ pensó desinteresadamente viendo el paisaje por una de las ventanas.

-Yuuri- llamó el joven para llamar su atención, aun ahora era raro que lo llamara por su nombre.

El de lentes desvío su mirada para verlo de frente pero su mente no trabajaba lo suficientemente rápido para procesar lo que sucedió después de eso. Sintió los labios de Yurio sobre los suyos propios, juraba hasta haber sentido un leve choque entre sus dientes. Era un beso torpe pero sincero.

 _"Sólo se me ocurrió esto para sorprenderte más de lo que tú me sorprendiste a mi"_ Ah~ se sintió como la peor persona del mundo al recordar la voz de Víctor mientras se besaba con Yurio.

Sin saber los verdaderos pensamientos del otro, el rubio terminó por apoyar todo su peso en el japonés, haciendo que ambos terminarán acostados sobre el tatami. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello? Ni siquiera él mismo tenia la respuesta, solamente sabía que eso se sentía bien...jodidamente bien.

 _"Wow, ya van miles de veces. Llevo un tiempo pensándolo, tienes bastante resistencia"_ la voz del Víctor de sus recuerdos resonaba directamente en sus tímpanos mientras sentía como las temblorosas manos de Yurio intentaban tomar el suficiente valor para explorar por debajo de su playera.

 _"¿Qué quieres que sea yo para ti? ¿Una figura paterna? ¿Un hermano? ¿Un amigo? ¿Tu amante, entonces?"_

-¿Por qué lloras?- los penetrantes ojos de Yurio estaban sobre él, sentía que con una simple mirada podría ver todo su ser, divagar entre sus recuerdos y desencadenarlo del pasado.

Yurio no se merecía a alguien como él, no se merecía que estuviera pensando en su ex mientras lo besaba, no merecía a alguien que no tiene confianza en sí mismo, ni a alguien que renuncia después de fracasar, mucho menos a alguien con tan poco talento como el suyo.

Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, sus lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, formando abundantes ríos que atravesaban sus mejillas. Yuuri tapó con sus puños sus párpados intentando detener su llanto, pero supo que era imposible cuando sintió los brazos del chico envolviendo su cuerpo, intentando consolarlo.

 _"Estoy aquí, junto a ti"._ ¡Que la voz de Víctor dejara de resonar por favor! ¡Era muy doloroso! ¡Mucho más de lo que el propio Yuuri pudiera aguantar!

Ya no faltaba mucho recorrido, el vecindario que veía a diario al salir de casa comenzaba a ser cada vez más conocido. Saltando un par de peldaños de la escalera un remordimiento se sacudió en su interior al recordar la última escena. De eso ya casi se cumplía un año y aun le daba vergüenza el simple hecho de recordarlo.

-¡Ya llegué!- el chico anunció su llegada mientras movía la puerta corrediza. Al atravesar el vestíbulo lo primero que vio, fue a ese chico, varios años más joven que él pero que ya tenía los 20 años cumplidos, desayunando desinteresadamente mientras veía la pantalla de su celular.

-Buenos días, Yurio- el chico solo contestó con un monosílabo mientras tenia la boca llena de alimento. Soltando un lánguido suspiro tomó asiento junto a él.

Un silencio cómodo se formó entre a ambos, a Yuuri no le importaba limitarse solamente a observar mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, poco después el otro terminó de devorar el resto de comida y finalmente le regresó la mirada.

-Tengo un regalo para ti- la bolsa que trajo en el regreso estaba esperando un lado suyo. Curioso, Yurio espero pacientemente mientras veía al japonés sacar un pequeño o paquete.

-Hoy es San Valentín- la sonrisa brillante que Yuuri le dedicó a Yurio hizo que su corazón se estremeciera. Su mirada pasó del paquete a Yuuri y nuevamente al paquete. Cuando recordó esa extraña afición de los japoneses acerca de regalar chocolate en aquel día sintió sus mejillas arder por el repentino sonrojo.

-Estúpido cerdo- el susurro de Yurio fue escuchado por Yuuri quien solo le sonrió cariñosamente.

Siempre se sentía tan lleno cuando estaba junto a Yurio.

El tiempo cura las heridas, hace que cicatricen y solamente queda una amarga sensación cada vez que la recuerdas. Para Yuuri, después de cinco años desde que ganó la medalla de plata en aquel Grand Prix, el recuerdo de Víctor había cicatrizado fuertemente.

No estaba seguro si aquello que sentía por Yurio era exactamente amor, el sentimiento era demasiado diferente comparado con el que tuvo hacia Víctor, por lo que llamarlo con el mismo nombre le resultaba extraño.

Con Víctor existió la pasión y el desenfreno, pero la desagradable sensación de ser dejado atrás, de no poderse sentir merecedor del amor de Víctor, de no creerse lo suficiente para pararse a su lado, ese sentimiento siempre lo acosaba en aquellos días. Sobre el amor siempre se posicionaba el pesimismo, la baja autoestima y el talento inigualable del peliplateado.

En cambio con Yurio no había esa pasión ni tampoco la locura, era como si el amor siempre mostrara su lado racional pero a pesar de ello no era menos intenso. Siempre estaba cómodo junto a Yurio, ya fuera en sus incesantes conversaciones o en los tranquilos silencios; jamás sentía que sus decisiones fueran equivocadas, a pesar de que muchas de ellas no eran del agrado del más joven. ¿Sería por el accidente de Yurio? No estaba seguro, pero a pesar de que se trataba de un joven prometedor y con talento (cuando la rehabilitación comenzara a dar frutos) nunca sentía ese miedo a que sus habilidades terminaran por aplastarlo, al contrario, sentía que podía apoyarlo a regresar al patinaje desde el fondo de su corazón.

Yuuri sintió un breve pero agradable latido cuando el ruso le extendió de forma brusca una caja muy parecida a la que él mismo le había dado momentos antes. Con cuidado de no romper el envoltorio descubrió que el regalo era otra caja de chocolates.

-El otro día lo dijiste…- el largo cabello de Yurio no permitía que Yuuri le viera el rostro pero sabía de sobre manera que estaba sonrojado- Que te gustaban los chocolates- era sorprendente como un chico de 20 años como Yurio podía parecer tan tierno en tal acto. Pero antes de poder agradecerle Yuuri se percató de un par de labios que invadían los suyos propios.

Los besos de Yurio siempre parecían temerosos al principio pero con el paso de segundos ambos podían entregarse el uno al otro completamente.

Los recuerdos eran solamente eso, mientras que el presente era un misterioso tesoro que Yuuri estaba dispuesto a descubrir junto a Yurio. ¿Era lo correcto? No había manera de saberlo pero Yuuri había decidido dejar todo a manos del destino, ya que para él todo siempre ocurría por alguna razón por muy inexplicable que esta pudiera parecer.

 **.-.-.-.-FIN-.-.-.**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Y así soy yo, una cruel autora que gusta hacer dramas innecesarios en una fecha tan bonita como lo es el 14 de febrero xD. ¿Les gustó? La verdad es que tenía planeado un fic mas corto pero en algún momento me emocioné tanto que este fue el resultado final. Pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews de acá abajo ¡Ya sea por amor-yaoi o fanfiction, todos los leeré! ¡Y seré la autora más feliz cuando lo haga! Ambas shipps me encantan, aunque me encanta mucho el Victuri, el YuuYu es como mi ship prohibida, me encantó poder escribir algo de ellos en mi primer fic de YOI. ¡Espero poder reencontrarnos en algun futuro! ¡Bye bye-perowna! ¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!

P.D: Si eres parte del fandom de osomatsu-san te invito a leer mi fic en emisión llamado "Pasado imborrable" (solo en fanfiction), otra dosis de drama en aquel fandom no hará daño jajaja. También tengo fanfics de servamp, hetalia, durarara y otras series, ¡si te interesa no dudes darte una vuelta por ahí!


End file.
